Yellow Meteor Rocks
by twiggirl06
Summary: What happens when Chloe slips a yellow meteor rock pill into Clark's glass of water as part of one of Lionel's experiments? A Yellow Meteor? Unheard of....OOCness


**A/N: **This is indeed my first Smallville story, not that it matters, but I wanted you to know. I am taking a little break from Sailor Moon, or basically I'm going to try writing in other sections. Yes, I've seen every episode up to the very beginning of season three.

_**Pairings:**__ Clark/Lana, but there won't be that much romance (maybe) so if you are a Clark/Chloe fan, you don't have to worry._

_**Setting: **__Really at any point in time, but Lana still lives next to Clark, even though Chloe has started her investigations on him._

_**Warning:**__ PLEASE READ! This is Clark-centered, and he will not be sent to the hospital. Any grammatical errors, I am truly sorry for. Very descriptive in the beginning._

_**Hint:**__ Yellow meteor rocks, do the same thing that green ones do, except instead of killing Clark right away, they take away his powers one by one, and make him sicker and sicker. You'll see._

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED AND WILL BE CONTINUED. REREADIF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY ALREADY. SOME THINGS HAVE CHANGED.**

**Chapter One **Little Yellow Pill

Lionel Luthor was sitting in his office, in which he'd arranged a meeting with one of his so-called spies. She was seated across from the plush wooden desk he sat in, feet tapping on the ground nervously as she waited for the man to speak. Slowly, he looked up to meet the young girls anticipating gaze, and opened his mouth.

"Ms. Sullivan, do you know why I've called you here today?" He asked her, looking at her with a look of distaste on his face.

"I suppose it's because I haven't given you any information on, Clark?" Chloe answered a little hesitant. She knew she made a deal with the devil, and knew if she didn't correspond with whatever it was that he wanted for her to do, the wonderful life she and her father lived would be a distant dream never to be accomplished again.

"Yes," He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts together, "and for that, I've a deal that can get you out of this whole ordeal. Just know if you don't go through with it, well, I don't have to elaborate on that topic too much further…." He paused, "If you go through with this plan I have, which is very miniscule Ms. Sullivan, I will never again ask for information on Clark."

"What is it, sir?" She hated making deals with Lionel, they always came out bad, but if this was the end of all the terrible things she had to do to her best friend, this will be worth it.

He pulled out a miniature zip-loc bag that held a small yellow pill. "This is what I like to call a dissolvent pill. It dissolves when you put it in a liquid, and should blend in with the color of that liquid. I want you to do something very simple, Ms. Sullivan, with this pill." Chloe looked at it, and then nodded for him to continue. "I want you to put this in one of Clark's drinks."

"Why?"

"I just want you to do it." Chloe jumped, asking no further questions. She reached for the bag that Lionel was handing to her. "I believe he is at the Talon this very moment. He does spend most of his time there, am I correct?"

"Yes." After that simple statement, she stood up to leave, pill in hand. She walked out, staring at the pill with confusion.

***********

Clark walked into the practically empty Talon, and stopped as soon as he saw her. Lana was leaning on the counter, eyes glued to a book entitled "Amor de Los Infieles". He watched the stunning beauty from where he had stopped. She was the enigma of beauty, calm facial features resembling those of an angel and she even had a set of white wings to match. She looked up at him, with that sweet genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Clark?" He was in one of his usual trances. She had no idea why he did that every time he walked into the Talon. He would walk in, stop as soon as he walked in, and stare. Well, that's part of the mystery that is Clark Kent.

"Clark?!" She repeated. This time, he snapped out of it. The second time always worked on him, that is, on some occasions.

"Sorry, I meant… hi." He snapped out of his trance instantly, and stumbled over his words. Never once could he not stutter around Lana. It always seemed to happen. "How are you doing?"

"It's been going great so far Clark, thanks for asking." She smiled again, "how has your day been?"

"You know me. I usually always have a wonderful day. Oh, by the way, have you seen Pete?" Lana pointed to a table by the staircase, where sat Pete, with a smirk on his face. "Thanks." Clark made his way through the empty sets of tables, and finally made it to his male friend.

"Clark." Pete said, trying to hold in a laugh, "have you seen Chloe? She was supposed to meet us here around five."

"Hi Peter." Clark stated, taking a seat across from him, Pete's laughing eyes turning into glaring eyes, burning a hole in the back of Clark's jacket. "NO, I have not seen her today."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Just thought you would lose the smirk if I did. And just for your information, Chloe had a meeting with someone today, so she was going to be late." And as if on cue, the blond reporter walked in, looking around for her friends.

"CHLOE!"

She pivoted toward the sound of the voice, and walked over to Clark and Pete, waving at Lana on the way.

"Hey Clark." She greeted, "Pete."

"Why must you always say my name last, I thought I was the special one."

"Because I always thought Clark to be a little bit cuter, and maybe, just maybe, a little nicer than you too," She answered. Then Pete gave another glare, but this time at her.

Lana walked over to the trio with notepad in hand. "What do you guys want today?"

"I guess I'll have a glass of water." Clark stated. He was looking at his thumbs, as if they were the most interesting things to look at.

"I'll have the French cappuccino and maybe a glass of water too." Chloe answered. She had her right hand in her pocket, playing with the tiny zip-loc bag given to her earlier. How would she slip the pill into Clark's glass without him noticing her? There was a thought on the tip of her tongue…. Phone. Phone… cell phone! That was it! Call Clark from a private number. Brilliant!

"I'm cool. I don't need anything right now." Pete replied, always being the last one for everything.

"I'll be back in a few, so don't go anywhere." Clark stood up so his full 6"2 body could be seen. He looked toward Pete, indicating that he come with him. Pete stood too and the two walked outside the Kent's red truck.

'Guess I didn't need to use my brilliant idea anyways.'

******

"Pete, I have this strange feeling that maybe something terrible is going to happen. I keep seeing myself lying in bed motionless and pale."

"Do you think this feeling can be foreboding something you should be aware of?"

"I don't have a clue."

*****

Lana went behind the counter to fix the ordered drinks in a monotonous motion. As soon as she started, she was already finished and brought them to the table where sat Chloe, and the spirits of Clark and Pete.

"I'll be right back Chloe, you won't be alone." Lana said, giggling on her way to the back room.

Chloe, who had been waiting patiently for this moment since she'd arrived at the Talon, pulled the plastic bag containing the pill out of her pocket, opening it and shaking the pill out the bag. She dropped the yellowish-greenish pill into Clark's glass of water.

Clark and Pete, having finished their business with each other walked in as soon as the pill dissolved in the water. They took their seats and Lana walked out the backroom taking a seat as well.

"SO, what new interesting things have you discovered Chloe?" Clark asked taking a big sip of his water.

"Well there could be a new form of meteor rock, yellow meteor rock if I'm correct." She worriedly smiled at Clark.

"Really? Where were these mysterious rocks found? Find any information on that yet?" He asked again while taking more sips of his water.

"No. I just heard from a friend who told a friend of mine that a new kind of meteor rock was discovered." She looked at the glass containing the poison in which she'd put in it. He was actually drinking it, with great ease. Hopefully nothing would happen to him, he seemed just fine. She spoke too soon.

His face paled a bit, he dropped his glass and ran out the door.

Clark jumped into the truck, quickly finding the key and sticking it in the ignition and revving up the engine. He moved the joystick to the "R", and pulled the car out the parking lot, pulling the stick into Drive.

He felt as if he would just throw up, if this was that feeling, everything he had eaten from yesterday and days before that. He sped home, driving an astounding 80mph. He made it home in less than 15 minutes, along the way his head started aching too.

He opened the door and stumbling out, not even bothering to take the key out the ignition or shutting the door and wobbled into the house and straight into his room. Clark collapsed on the bed, rolled in as much of a ball as he could make, as he felt hot bile run up his throat and out his mouth……….

_TBC…_

**A/N: **How did you like it? Was it to boring? If so please tell me in a review! I feel so great about finally finishing this chapter.


End file.
